Nuka/Main article
Nuka is Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother, and the secondary antagonist in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Physical Attributes Nuka has dusky grey, reddish-brown fur, an unkempt black mane, and blood-red eyes. He is lanky and thin, which is most likely due to a lack of bathing, malnutrition, and poor care. His eyeshades are dark and he is known to be plagued by termites. Like his sister, he has freckles that appear and disappear frequently throughout the movie. He, like Zira, has ear rims in his ears (though they are scruffy and unkempt). Personality Nuka is angsty and brooding for the first half of the movie, complaining about not being the Chosen One in favor of the younger Kovu, and not receiving his mother's attention. He makes Vitani stagger back by clipping a root she was tugging on, and laughing right afterwards, establishing him as sadistic like his mother. He is violent and impulsive as shown by the quote above and like Scar, tries to prove he is better than his brother Kovu(but dies in the process), making him a selfish, self-centered being. Information Early Life As suggested by the movie, Nuka was born during Scar's reign, and didn't seem to have a good relationship with his king, evident by his distaste shown in the second movie. According to him, neither Scar nor Zira gave Nuka a chance at being heir to the throne. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Teenage Nuka Nuka makes his very first appearance as a teenager compaining, muttering angrily to himself about how Kovu wasn't even Scar's son,yet still ups him in importance(hinting that he could be Scar's son)and Rank. He asks Vitani, mockingly so, where his younger brother is and interupts he battle with a dry root. Vitani asks Nuka his own question to which Nuka replies Kovu needs to learn to be on his own. Vitani threatens their mother, Zira won't be pleased with Nuka abandoning Kovu and letting him wander, but Nuka replies he doesn't care and that he should be the chosen one as he is the oldest, strongest, and(as far as he's concerned) the smartest. He goes on to say he could be a leader if Zira gave him a chance and Vitani doubts him. She then informs Nuka of Zira's arrival. Nuka becomes nervous, telling his mother she caught her some field mice for her dinner and deflates when he is ignored. He follows her anyway, only to be yelled at by her. Kovu takes the blame and Zira's rage, accidentally giving Zira a plan to get back at Simba. When Zira compliments Kovu for thinking alike to Scar, something Nuka reacts with disguest at. Zira snarls at him for this, allowing her glare to linger on him a bit longer before gathering up Kovu and carrying him into the den, where once more Nuka complains about not being the chosen one(when Zira is out of Earshot). He participates in the song My Lullaby, enthusiastic when singing about bringing harm to Kiara, Simba, and getting revenge, but lethargic when Zira goes on to praise Kovu. This is the last time he's seen as a teenager. Adult Nuka Three years later, Nuka has become a full adult and his siblings young adults. Kiara has started her first hunt and while she struggles to catch prey, Nuka and his sister pay a visit to the Elephant Graveyard. He reacts in disgust about being there, Vitani dimissing his behavior as fear(something Nuka denies). Nuka laments so more about not having a chance, wonder why if Kovu is so 'special' why he needs them to succeed. A geyser erupts, scaring him and he runs over by Vitani, who rolls her eyes at him. prepare to set the Pridelands alight]] The two sticks they bring are ignited by the geysers, and turned into torches. Vitani picks hers up, Nuka copying the action and getting his face singed by the geyser along with the stick. Him and his sister intrude into the pridelands, spot Kiara, and procceed to set the plains alight. After the plan is a success, Nuka and Zira track Kovu's process from a distance on a tree. Nuka is displeased at Kovu not attacking Kiara, but Zira quickly shushes him and assures everything is going according to plan. Nuka is last seen during the ambush, as he is the first to leap out and confront Simba. When the Outlanders swarm, he tackles the bunch off of the side of a cliff and proceeds along with the rest of the pride to pursue the King. Simba tries to escape up an unstable dam, and when Kovu refuses to get Simba, Nuka sees his chance and goes after Simba alone in hopes to please his mother and prove to everyone he is the lion everyone thought Kovu to be. He succeeds in snagging Simba's foot, but a weak long gives way under his paw and Nuka slips. Simba makes it safely onto a nearby cliff at the top of the dam, sending more logs to crush Nuka in the process. Kovu descends, throwing the clutter out of the way in an attempt to save his brother but it smacked away by Zira who digs madly for her son. She is too late, and after Nuka gains to affection he's always wanted from his mother, he dies in her paw. Concepts Appearance and Personality In the early concepts for Nuka, he shared many similarities to Scar's. He had the same reddish-brown fur, albeit a bit duskier than Scar's and he even has uncolored paws in some concepts. Based on his facial expressions, Nuka wasn't originally the comic relief villian he was in the final movie. His expressions in most of the concepts are deceptive, sneaky and scheming like Scar. His fur, mane and whiskers are smooth and elegant unlike the scruffy, unkepmt final version. In another one of his concepts, his groomed look has become more dishevelled, but he is still in better shape than the final Nuka. He still retains the devious look, though it seems more dopey than the first. In this picture, his mane doesn't extend down the length of his neck, staying only at his head. This could mean he was the same age as adolescent Simba in The Lion King 1½. His last two concepts are more reminiscent of the final Nuka. His deviousnses has been competely taken away and replaced by stupidy and jitteriness, however both concepts have uncolored paws. Name signed up for the voice of Nunka, the original name for Kovu, the son of Scar.]] Originally, Kovu was named Nunka, and was the son of Scar and Zira. This name was dropped for unknown reasons, perhaps simple in favor of Kovu as that name means "Scar" in KiSwahili. Also, the incestuous relationship between him and Simba's daughter, then named Aisha, was changed so that Kovu would be Scar's adopted son. It is assumed the filmmakers renamed Nunka after Nuka when the working name was tossed out in favor of Kovu, and Andy Dick was given that role instead. Since most of the Lion King characters's names derive from Swahili, the word "nun" means "rot" and "-ka" means "past tense" in Kalenjin so Nunka would mean "Rotted Away". This is similiar to Vitani's name in a combination of the word 'Shetani' and 'Vita', to make "demon of war". There is no evidence of the Script being drastically rewritten so this could still apply. Nuka's Original death scene The scene where Nuka dies was originally longer, and survives as a pencil test. As Nuka lies crushed underneath the logs, Zira cradles his head gently with a paw. Pleased with her affection towards him, Nuka manages to say "Well, I finally got your attention, didn't I?" which makes Zira smile for once at him. He croaked another "Didn't I..." before he finally diesYouTube - Nuka Dies (The Version Never Seen). In the final version, Nuka is crushed by the logs, and Kovu rushes to pull the logs off, but he is pushed aside by Zira, who at seeing her son under the logs, mutters "Nuka..." in a melancholic tone (this is the only time in the movie Zira is shown to be somewhat upset), and all Nuka says is "I'm sorry, Mother...I tried...", Zira then hushes him to sleep, at the same time looking shocked and upset by his death. Vitani stands beside her, and mutters "Nuka..." then turning to the other lions and hanging her head in sadness. Zira later says "Scar... watch over my poor Nuka." Family Tree Trivia * During the beginning of Simba's Pride, it is hinted that Nuka is Scar's son. * In some Simba's Pride books, Nuka is referred to as Zira's second-in-command. It is unclear whether this is true or not, as the spot seems to belong to Vitani. Songs *My Lullaby Quotes Gallery ConceptNuka1.jpg|Concept artwork of Nuka ConceptNuka02.jpg|More concept artwork of Nuka Nuka2.jpg|Nuka scratching his termites The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4641117-850-504.jpg|Nuka continues scratching his termites Nuka3.jpg|Nuka after being snarled at by Zira lullaby2.jpg|Nuka and his mother in "My Lullaby" Nuka.png|Nuka in the Elephant Graveyard Nukafire.png|Nuka preparing to set his shoot on fire fire.jpg|Nuka executing Zira's plan Mheetufb copy.png|"Is it hot here or that's just me?" 17754.png|Nuka confronts Simba Nuka trying to stop Simba as he climbs up a pile of logs.jpg|Nuka's satisfaction after catching Simba Nuka Dying.jpg|Nuka as he dies, head cradled in Zira's paw References Category:Male Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lions